vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Kuran
'' '''Haruka Kuran' was a Pureblood vampire, born over 3,000 years ago. Haruka was Yuki, Amber and Kaname's father, Juri's older brother and husband, and Rido's younger brother. Appearance Haruka Kuran had the typical features of the Kurans and the unnatural beauty of the Purebloods. He possesses dark brown hair and garnet colored eyes. He shares similar looks with his older brother, Rido and his son, Kaname, though his hair was much shorter and less wavy than either of the two. He has a deceptively young appearance and appears to be in his twenties. Personality Juri describes Haruka being similar to Yuki in their personality. Mild tempered, quiet and kind. Haruka was a good match for his more outspoken and mischievous wife, Juri. Haruka also appears to be very patient, as well. He was described as a pacifist who believed in the future, one who lived quietly and watched over his family.He loves his children. He says his daughter Amber is like Juri in every way. History It was revealed in 38th Night that Haruka and Juri had been together for almost 3000 years, ever since Juri was born. Haruka fell in love with Juri and pursued her dogmatically until she eventually returned his affections. It was apparent that Juri was initially irritated by Haruka's advances. After Haruka and Juri got together, they decided to start a family and Kaname was their first child. However, their brother, Rido, had kidnapped and murdered Kaname partially for revenge but, mainly to awaken Kaname the Ancestor leaving Haruka and Juri to raise the ancestral Kaname as their own. In fear of Rido taking their daughter, Yuki Kuran, Haruka decided to hide Yuki's existence from the world until they was strong enough to protect themselves. Plot The Kuran family's history was revealed in the 38th Night when Rido had come back to the Kuran Mansion after discovering Yuki's existence to do the same thing he had done to their first child,Kaname. Haruka defends his family as he fights Rido but is eventually pierced in the heart by a Hunter's sword. Kaname comes and acts as a human barricade between Rido and Haruka but the latter states that it would shatter his pride as a parent if he allowed Kaname to defend him. After a short conversation between them, Haruka calls Kaname his adorable son and asking him to watch over Yuki before shattering into a million pieces. Equipment Haruka is able to weild an anti vampire sword and thought he could pass this down to Yuki. Relationship Juri Kuran :Main article: Haruka & Juri Juri was Haruka's younger sister, wife and lover. Haruka was in love with Juri for a very long time, and after all his efforts, Juri finally fell for him. They got married and had two children, Yuki and Kaname. Kaname Kuran :Main article: Haruka & Kaname Kaname doesn't seem to interact with Haruka a lot and doesn't seem to treat him as a father,calling him by his name rather than calling him oto-san (a respectful word/title for a father). But even if Kaname treats him that way, Haruka still loves him like his own son. When Haruka was killed by Rido, Kaname seemed to care for Haruka and was even seen attempting to get revenge for him when he died. Quotes *''"Juri...you and I have lived a very long time. It has been far more than enough. It's been over 3000 years, since you were born. We were always together; I was happy. After careful consideration, we were blessed with a lovely child, and that child is the fruit of our love. Don't you think that this may be the time, Juri? What you want to do for Yuki...I can now agree to do it. Using our powers to give her a different future."'' *''"It seems, nowadays, that the Senate isn't trying to control the power of our blood. They want to control our very existence as well."'' Category:Male Category:King Category:Father Category:Character Category:Pureblood Category:Vampire Category:Grandfather Category:Great grandfather Category:Fighter